One Thing
by Emzybear
Summary: When Harry meets Gracelynn at one of their concerts, do sparks fly or not? Will it last what with Harry and the boys touring almost all the time and living in a whole different country? Read to find out! Sorry, Im not good at summeries but it would be worth reading.
1. Chapter 1: First meetings

A/N: Hey its me again, but this time Im writing a One Direction story featuring a love story between my oc Gracelynn and Harry. Gracelynn is kinda based off me and Gracelynn's best friend Ellie-May is based off my best friend Cheyenne. Also pretend that One Direction on the tour with Big Time Rush comes to Arkansas and also pretend the tour takes place in May after they graduated. Thanks.

Ages: Gracelynn is 17 and Ellie-May is 19. They both just graduated high school.

Harry is 17 too, Liam is 18 as is Niall, Zayn is 19, and Louis is 20.

Chapter one:

I was so excited because I had managed to land tickets to see The Big Time Rush tour with One Direction in Jonesboro (where I live). My best friend Ellie May was coming with me since I had an extra ticket.

I smiled again and headed to my small closet to look for some clothes to wear tonight to the concert. I picked out a black pleated skirt that comes to the knees paired with a JHS t-shirt (a school t-shirt) with sneakers. I brushed my hair out and I put some eyeliner on my bottom lids and put on some chapstick. I heard a knock on my door and opened my door to see Ellie-May standing there. I smiled and looked at her outfit. Jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. She was tall about 5'7 while I stood at a measley 5'1 and a half. She had dirty blonde hair and big, wide blue eyes.

Me, on the other hand, I had dark eyes and dark hair. I wasnt skinny but wasnt fat either. I had a nice sized chest and a nice butt.

"Nice outfit." I told her letting her into my room so I could put on my shoes.

"Thanks, I like yours too." She told me sitting on my bed. It took a little convincing for me to convince her to come to the concert considering she didn't really like Big Time Rush and only heard One Direction's music when I made her listen to it.

My nana's friend Anne will be dropping us off. See, I live with my grandparents and they are disabled so my nana has her friend Anne take me places and she loves doing it.

"Let's go!" Anne yells up the stairs. We walk down and I kiss my nana's cheek goodbye and we get in Anne's car. We arrive at the Convocational Center where the concert will be and Anne drops us off. We go inside and buy two t-shirts(One of BTR and one of One Direction). We head to our seats, which are a row about floor seats. We took our seat and Big Time Rush came out and performed their songs. I stood up with most o the crowd and sang along. We all clapped when they introduced One Direction. They sang the songs from their new album which hasnt came out here yet. Then when they began to sing_ What Makes You Beautiful _, I saw Harry look in this direction and nudged Liam's shoulder and nodded in my direction. Liam smiled and nodded. Harry grinned showing his dimples and walked off the stage and over towards us. I turned towards Ellie-May.

"He's coming this way." I stated in shock. Harry walked over to us and put out his hand to me. I smiled bashfully and took it. He brought me onto the stage and sat me on the stool that was placed in the middle of the stage. While the others were placed around the stage, Harry leaned close to me and took my hand and sang his solo. I smiled shyly and blushed looking at the ground. When they finished, Harry pulled me into a hug. He leaned so close to my ear that I could feel his lips brush against my ear.

"Come backstage after the show." He whispered to me. He pulled away from the hug and smiled. I smiled a small smile and nodded. I headed back to my seat. Ellie-May looked at me.

"So, what did he say?" She asked me. I grinned at her.

"To come backstage after the show." I told her. They sang a few more songs from their album, Harry looking at me through some of them. I swore I was blushing the whole time. Then finally the time came to go backstage.

We went backstage and the security guard let us through after checking his clipboard.

We walked farther back and there was a long table where sat the two bands. Harry looked up and saw me and got up and walked over to me.

"Hey thanks for coming back here. Im Harry, though you probably already know." he said with a chuckle. I let out a small giggle. His smile got bigger after hearing it.

"Im Gracelynn Peterson and this is my best friend Ellie-May Baxter." I told him blushing a little. He smiled at me then at at Ellie-May.

"Nice to meet you Ellie-May and its very nice to meet you Gracelynn." He said grinning at me with his adorable smile which showcased his dimples. "Come meet the gang." He told us. We started that way and he placed his hand on my lower back. I blushed even more.

When we got to the table, Harry spoke up, "Guys this is Gracelynn and her best friend Ellie-May, Gracelynn, Ellie-May,we have Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan." He said nodding to each person. I smiled at them shyly while Ellie-May waved.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to them. Ellie-May just smiled at them awkwardly.

They all got up from their seats and took turns hugging us, which surprised me and Ellie.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Kendall told us.

"Yeah, Harry has been talking about you since we came backstage." Zayn told me. I blushed and glanced at Harry and saw he turned pink.

"Zayn!" Harry hissed still blushing.

"Well, it's true Harry." Niall added. Louis then came closer to us.

He turned to me, "Do you like carrots?" He asked me very serious.

I smiled at him, "I like them in soup and sometimes salad." I told him while shrugging.

He shrugged. "Good enough for me." he said before pulling me into another hug. I hugged him back somewhat awkwardly. After a few moments, he still hadnt pulled away, I looked at Harry.

Harry sighed before pulling Louis off of me. "Sorry about that." He told me.

"It's alright." I told him with a smile. Then a huge security guard came over.

"Guys, can I let the fans with backstage passes in?" He asked them in a very deep voice.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, bring 'em back Derek." Derek nodded and left. Harry turned to us and brought us to a couch on the side of the room.

"Please sit, we just have to meet our fans then we can get back to talking and hanging." Harry told us with a half-smile.

I smiled and nodded. "It's fine, go ahead." I told him. He grinned and started backing away.

"Hopefully it wont take so long." He said before going to the table and sitting in his seat.

I turned to look at Ellie-May. "Well? What do you think about them?" I asked her crossing my legs.

She looked at me then at the guys. "They seem nice. Louis seems a little weird, but they seem like great people." I laughed at her response. "It seems Harry's set his sights on you though." She told me with a nudge. I blushed and turned my head to look at him. He was looking in this direction. I blushed even harder and looked away. We sat in silence until they were done.

They came and grabbed chairs and sat around us.

"So, how old are you two?" Liam asked. He seemed like the leader and the maturest of the group.

"I'm 19, but Bubbles here is 17." She told them looking at me with a smirk. I stuck my tounge out at her, now I know that's not very mature, but whatever.

"Bubbles?"Carlos asked raising an eyebrow. 'It's my nickname for her. She calls me Blossom. It's from the old tv show called the Powerpuff girls. I loved Blossom and acted like Blossom more than the other two and Gracelynn here liked Bubbles the most and she's kinda like Bubbles." She said and I nodded along.

"Cool." Niall said.

"I hate to pry but I noticed that your exotic look. What are you exactly?" Zayn asked.

I waved him off. "It's fine. Im mixed with black and white. My mom is white and my dad is black. I also have Native American blood in me as well as Irish." I told them with a smile.

"Irish? Hey, we can be Irish buddies." Niall said excitedly. I grinned at him and nodded.

"Most Definitely. I also have Mexican in me." I told them finishing.

"Wow." Harry breathed out. I laughed.

"So as Ellie-May said. You two are 17 and 19. Have you finished school yet?" Kendall asked.

We nodded. "We graduated this month. So now its our summer break." Ellie-May started.

"Yeah and we leave in two weeks to head to England for a few months." I finished.

Harry perked up. "England? What part of England?" He asked. I looked over at him.

"London, I believe." I told him. He grinned a goofy smile.

"We live in London." Harry said excitedly.

I lit up. "Really? That's cool! Maybe we'll run into each other there." I told him secretly crossing my fingers.

"Yeah and if you need someone to show you around, you can call me. Here give me your phone." He told me leaning forwards to me. I put my phone in his hands and he typed into it, then handed it back to me and handed me his and I put my number into it. "Now, we have each others number." He said with a wink. I smiled. My phone vibrated and I looked at it. It was Anne. She was waiting out front for us.

I sighed sadly. "Im sorry, but we have to go. Our ride is waiting out front for us. How long are ya'll in town?" I asked.

"For a week." Louis told me. I grinned as a thought popped into me.

"If you ever decide you get bored at the hotel or wherever you are staying call me and I would be glad to show you around." I told them standing up.

They nodded. "Sounds great." James said to me. They gaves us hugs.

"Bye." I told them walking away with Ellie-May.

A/n: Well? How was it? What do you think of Gracelynn and Ellie-May? Please review with any thoughts or advice. It would be most helpful!

Thank you for reading,

Emzybear


	2. Chapter 2: Texting

A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 2! Oh and dont forget to review and take my poll!

Harry's texts are in _underlined italics _and Gracelynn's responses will be in **bold underlined.**

Ages:

Gracelynn: 17

Ellie-May: 19

Harry:17

Liam:18

Niall:18

Zayn is 19

Louis is 20.

Thanks for taking the time to read this note and read this story and now please enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was so exhausted from all the excitement that when Anne dropped my off at home, I changed into some pj's and fell straight asleep. I woke up to my phone playging out my message ringtone. I groaned and sat up a little and moved my hair out of my face and grabbed my phone. I looked at it and smiled when I saw the name of the person who had texted me. <em>Harry Styles.<em> I opened up the message.

_Is your offer still up? xo_ Harry had texted. I smiled when I saw the hug and kiss.

I slid my phone up and started to text him back. **And what offer may that be? xo**

I instantly got response back. _For you to show us around xo._ I smiled and replied.

**Yep, have ya'll gotten bored of your hotel already? xo**

_CARROTS! asdfg sorry about that, that was Louis. And to answer your question yes we _

I laughed as I read that. Even though I just met the boys last night. I could imagine that, that was something Louis would do. I thought for a moment before texting him back. **Haha, it's okay. So should I come to you guys or...? xo** I reached over and grabbed my thin-rimmed glasses and slid them on. (A/N: I think I forgot to mention that she wore glasses, sorry!) I climbed out of bed and walked over to my dresser and picked up my small mirror and looked at myself and sighed. I of course looked a mess. My hair was messy and all over the place and my mascara, that I didnt wipe off last night, was smudged under my eyes. My phone sung out my text message alert. I walked back over to my bed and picked up my phone and opened the message.

_Yeah, we are staying at the Golden Hotel xo _(A/N: not a real hotel by the way) He had texted. I smiled. That was just across town by the movie theatre. I quickly texted him back.

**Should I bring Ellie-May or come alone? xo** I had texted to him. It was a few mintues before I got his reply. _Yes, more the merrier, now hurry and get here! We are bored! xo_ I laughed then texted him back. **Be there soon xo** After I sent that, I headed into the bathroom to shower.

After my thrity minute shower, I texted Ellie. **You feel up for meeting the boys?**

It was a minute when she texted back. Can't hanging at the range, sorry! I chuckled. Ellie-May was your definiton of a country girl. Mainly all she listened to was country and she LOVES Shania Twain. She goes four-wheelin and to the range to shoot. I texted her back quickly assuring her it was fine. **No worries, talk to you soon. **I then went to my closet and pulled out high waisted leopard shorts with a black V-neck t-shirt, and black flats. I grabbed my black underwear set out of my dresser and put it on then pulled the clothes on. I grabbed my black crochet beanie. I took off my glasses and put on my contacts. I just let my hair loose and wavy and didnt even bother with straightening it. It would take way too long. I grabbed my white eyeglass case and put my glasses in it and then I grabbed my black shoulder bag and put my eyeglass case in it. I grabbed some money out of my stash and put it into my wallet and then put my wallet in my purse. I picked up my phone and typed out a short message to Harry. **On my way, see you guys soon xo** walked out of my room and peeked into my nana's room saw she was still asleep so I shut the door and walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my papa watching tv.

"Hey, Im going out." I told him. He looked at me.

"Where?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Hanging out with some food. Dont worry I got money." I assured him before walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room. I opened the door that led to the garaged and shut it behind me. I pressed the open button and walked out to my red 2012 GMC Acadia Crossover Vehicle Five Door. I got in and buckled my seatbelt before pressing the close button on the garage closer that I had slipped onto my visor. I turned the radio on and instantly my favorite radio station came on playing Jessie J's Domino. I grinned and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short! So? Did you like it? Hate it? If you wouldnt mind to review and tell me your thoughts and opinons I would be very greatful. Pretty please take the time to take my poll! It will only take a minute of your time. Chapter 3 will be up very soon!

- Thanks

xoxo

Emzybear


	3. AN: ITS ABOUT 1D

A/N: So, who's excited to see One Direction on I-Carly? They are filming it Monday, and will premiere this spring! Can't wait! Anyway, the net chapter will be up very soon, so keep your eyes open! Also, PLEASE vote on my poll, its about my next story in which my oc will either date Niall or Zayn. If you dont have an account, review with your answer. You can even review if you dont have an account. You can also follow me on twitter at: ItssEmilee

-Bye for now

xoxo

Emzybear


	4. AN: Wanna be in a chapter?

A/N: I need people to be a small part in my story. You will be a fan that they will talk to for a few minutes and you lucky folks will get an autograph. I will just need your first name (or just a random name if you dont feel comfortable to give yours) and what you would say if you actually met the boys. So just leave it in a review and you will be in a chapter! So keep an eye out!

-With Love,

xoxo

Emzybear


	5. Authors Note: 1D got the Brit!

ONE DIRECTION GOT THE BRIT! WOOOO! I AM SO PROUD OF THOSE BOYS! THEY REALLY DESERVE IT! PROUD TO SAY THAT I VOTED FOR THEM!


	6. Chapter 3: Bowling

A/N: Im changing Harry's age! He is now at his rightful age of 18. Okay, so you have all waited a long time for this chapter and here it is! Sorry for taking so long to get it up, Ive been having writer's block, a terrible thing it is to have.

I am now taking down the poll. The winner of the looks that the OC of my upcoming Zayn/oc story will be based upon is Debby Ryan. Thanks to those who voted. I really appreciate you taking time to do it. My Zayn story is NOW UP! So go check it out my fellow directioners!

Texts are in underlined form.

* * *

><p>As I pulled up to the hotel, Kelly Clarkson's <em>Stronger <em>finished playing on the radio station. I turned my car off and unbuckled my seatbelt and got out my phone and sent a quick text to Harry. **Im here, what room are you in?** I sent quickly before hauling myself out of the car and locking it behind me. I had just made it into the lobby when my phone chirped its little message that told me that I had a new text. I picked it up and saw that Harry had texted me back. We're all on the top floor. We have it all to ourselves. Come on up x (A/n: pretend the top floor is just one huge apartment like thing)

I quickly found the elevator and hopped in in pressing the top floor button. It was a few minutes before the doors opened and I walked out and was faced with a door and I knocked on it. I heard a few bangs and muffled speaking before the door opened and Harry was standing there. When he saw it was me a grin spread across his face with his dimples on showcase. I blushed and smiled back shyly.

"Hey! You made it." He said excitedly giving me a little hug. I smiled blushing into his hug. He pulled back and guided me inside shutting the door behind him.

"Yep. So what have you guys been doing?" I asked turning to face him. He then led me intot he room where the rest of the gang was, Big Time Rush included.

"Just watching tv and playing video games." He said plopping down beside Louis. He then patted the empty space beside him. I quickly sat down.

"So where'syour friend Ellie-May?" Carlos asked looking at me.

"Oh, she couldnt make it. She was heading to the range." I told them. I was met with nine weird looks, so I quickly explained. "The range is a place where you can shoot guns. You shoot targets in the back." They all let out simultanious 'ohs.' I let out a laugh.

"So, anyway, what hangouts do you have in this town?" Liam asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well you have Craighead Forest Park, the Malco Theatre, The Roller Rink , The Turtle Creek Mall, The Bowling Center, and the YMCA." (A/N: Those are real places.)

Zayn sat up straighter. "Lets go to the Bowling Center." He said looking at all of us. I shrugged.

"Im up for it." I spoke. The boys all nodded. "Wait, how are we gonna get there?" I asked stopping everyone for a minute.

Liam replied, "The boys and I can use the rental car. " The boys nodded.

"I have my car, but it only seats eight." I told them shrugging.

Harry threw his hands in the air. "I call riding with Grace!" He said quickly turning to look at me. I blushed and looked away as our eyes connected. Though I didnt look away for long, because we caught eye contact the moment I looked back up. As our eyes held contact, it felt like we had a connection.

But our contact broke with Logan's statement, "Okay, it's settled. Louis, Niall, Carlos, Harry, Zayn, and I will ride with Grace. The others will use the rental, sound good?" He asked.

We all nodded. I stodd up and led the guys to my car. Louis let out a whistle.  
>"I love this car, but you know what would be better? If you had a carrot charm to hang around the rearview mirror." Louis said winking at me.<p>

I giggled. "I'll keep that in mind." I unlocked the doors and got into the driver's seat. Harry rushed to the passenger seat. The rest of the boys got in the back.

"Drive around to the back to meet the other guys and they can follow us." Logan said. I nodded and drove around the back of the hotel. I pulled up beside the car that other guys were in and rolled my window down.

"Hey follow me and I'll lead the way, though we have to make a quick pitstop so I can get me some socks and my own bowling shoes." I said leaning out the window a bit so they could hear me better.

"Alright." James said rom behind the wheel. I pulled out of the hotel parking lot and started my way home.

Once we reached my street, I drove down it and pulled up infront of the garage and James pulled up beside me.

"Lovely home." Zayn said. I shot him a quick smile and shrugged.

"It's not much, but it's home. I'll be right back." I grabbed my housekey from my keychain and jogged up the sidewalk up to the front door. I unlocked the deadbolt but struggled with the inside chain. I could hear China, my puppy dog, barking. I finally got hte chain undone and opened the door. I shut it softly behind me.

"Hey, what are you doing home so soon?" Papa asked from the kitchen.  
>"We decided to go bowling and I needed socks and my bowling shoes. " I said before running up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a pair of white ankle socks and grabbed my cutsom made bowling shoes. I jogged back down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen to see my papa gone. <em>Oh no.<em> I thought. I opened the front door and closed it behind me and saw my papa stood between the two cars. Their conversation came to an end as I reached the car. Papa looked between me and the boys.

"Now you boys take good care o my baby girl, you hear." He said looking at the boys. They nodded.

"Yes sir." Harry told him. Papa grinned and came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Have fun and be safe. Also, you boys are welcome here anytime. Ya'll could stay in the den and watch movies or play the wii on the big screen." He added. The boys all looked at each other and cheered. I laughed and got into the car. Papa headed back up to the house.

"You're grandpa's nice." Harry told me. I flashed him a smile and set my shoes on the floor at Harry's feet. Harry reached down and examine my shoes.

"Nice." he complimented. I grinned. My cutom made bowling shoes were black with my name written aroudn teh side and back in red cursive script.

"Thanks." I replied pulling out of the driveway. I turned the radio on and Hot Chelle Rae's _I like it like that_ was playing. I grinned and turned it up a bit and rolled my window. My hair started blowing wildly. The rest of the crew rolled their windows down too. All of our hair was blowing like crazy. I kept my left hand on the steering wheel and let me right just lay on the consol between Harry and mine's seats.

A few minutes later, I felt a warm hand take mine. I looked down and follwed the arm to see that it was Harry. He was grinning at me. I blushed and grinned back before focusing back on the road. It only took about ten minutes to get to the bowling alley. I pulled into an empty spot and James pulled into one beside me. We all gathered around and walked inside together. As the boys got their rental shoes, I sat down and took off my flats and put on my socks and bowling shoes. The boys then walked over and sat down and put their rental shoes on. I stood and looked at them.

"What lanes are we bowling in?" I asked.

"Well Harry, Louis, Niall, Carlos, and you have Lane 4 while the rest of us have Lane 5." Liam said finishing tieing his laces. I looked up as I saw Niall get up and he practically ran over to the concession stand. The rest of us all cracked knowing this was usual. When Niall saw anything to do with food, he had to get some. I brough my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of Niall in line bouncing up and down excitedly. I decided to post it on Twitter.

**AmazingGrace: Just arrived at the Bowling Alley & this is the first thing NiallOfficial does **

My phone then quickly vibrated. I looked at it and saw I had a reply from the post. It was from Niall.

**NiallOfficial: Amazi****ngGrace What can I say? Im a growing boy who needs his food**

I laughed as I saw his reply.

I walked over to the computer and put all our names in and then grabbed a bowling ball and made my way to the lane.

"YEAH, LET"S GO GRACE!" Lousi yelled from his seat at the table. I turned back to look at him. I glared at him. "Shut up Boobear." I said using his nickname. He then pouted. I turned back and threw the ball down the lane. Yes! I got a strike! I squealed and skipped back to my seat high-fiving the boys on my team. I took a seat next to Louis who turned and grinned at me.  
>"Good job Gracieboo." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Gracieboo?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded and looked down at me with his misty blue eyes.

"Yep, you get to call me Boobear and I call you Gracieboo." He said with a cheeky grin. I shrugged and noded.

"Alright." I looked up as Harry threw his bowling ball down the lane. I clapped excitedly as he also got a strike. He grinned and jogged over and sat in the empty seat beside me. I reached up and gave him a high-five and looked up into his blue-green eyes. I could feel myself slowly lean in closer to him, and as I gazed at him, I could also feel him slowly lean in.

* * *

><p>AN: Haha, sorry but I had to do this cliffy! I will update soon I I get at least four more reviews. Dont forget to check out my NEW Zayn/oc story! Dont forget to review, reading your reviews really make my day. Also, I am working on the next chapters for all my 1D stories, my Riker Lynch story, and my Hunter Hayes story! So please be patient!

Quote of the day: Patience is Key.


	7. READ! IMPORTANT TO READERS!

A/N: Okay, it has come to my attention that people who have been writing 1D stories have been getting warning about getting deleted and reported because of the 1D stories! So I will uploading my 1D stories, Hunter Hayes story, and Riker Lynch story onto Wattpad! My Wattpad name is Emzybear! I will be starting to upload there so, keep an eye out!  
>-Thanks xoxo Emzybear<p> 


End file.
